New Hair
by ShibaOokami
Summary: Hinata needed a change for herself and what better way than to start with her hair? Unfortunately Gaara, her husband of the last few months, had the same idea and decided to change his hair as well. What will Hinata think? Just a one-shot.


**For any Gaara fans out there I'm sure we are in agreement about his new let's say "style" and that's why I couldn't get this idea out of my head! So without further ado one of my favorite crack couples!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto which should be pretty obvious.**

It wasn't just that Suna was hot every day it was also unbearable if you have long hair and grew up in Konoha where the weather was a lot easier to deal with. Hinata found out this problem very fast when she moved to Suna to be with her husband. When they were dating it was mostly him visiting her hometown and she rarely was allowed missions nearby to her lover. So she never had a problem with at least a week or two of dealing with her hair when she found a way to see her red headed boyfriend. However since a few months after her wedding she noticed some problems.

The first one being the frizziness. She tried so many different things Suna had to offer and people were more than glad to try and help their leader's lovely wife. Unfortunately, with the town's limited resources and the people never having dealt with Hyuuga hair before all their gels and sprays eventually dulled into uselessness. At first, it would seem to work wonders and she would apply it every morning before going out into town or doing housework but her hair grew an intolerance and went right back to its horrible frizzy mass of poof. Her husband didn't seem to mind too much when it happened though. He gained a certain cursiousity about her hair and whenever it poofed out he would actually pet her and try not to smile when she was so clearly upset about it.

Another problem was of course the heat. With her dark hair it seemed the sun would focus all of its rays at her and try to catch her hair on fire. She would wear a hair wrap like most Suna women but with her being a shinobi and actively working within the town she couldn't handle it for more than a few days at best without buckets of sweat. She had complained about the heat and described it the best way she knew how to her husband one day when they were in his office and he lay with his head in her lap while she played with his wild hair.

"G-Gaara, I think the sun is out to get me."

He opened his teal eyes to give her a funny look but quickly closed them again at the feel of her starting to massage his scalp. "I believe that is impossible since I would never let anything happen to you."

She felt a slight heat form on her cheeks. No matter how comfortable she was with him whenever he was affectionate with his words and actions she couldn't help but blush. Wanting to reward the man on her lap she started to lean forward.

"Besides, if I had to get rid of the sun how would your hair be fun to pet?"

She stopped midway before lifting his head and getting up. Before leaving in a huff she just let his head plop on the couch cushion. She wasn't one for childish behavior but when it came to her troubles she would hope the one she loved would understand. She walked even faster when she heard a deep laughter coming from the Kazekage's office.

She might be able to handle these issues if it wasn't for the biggest one of all. Her hair was too long. She did like the long hair especially for what it represented to her. She wanted to change and she started with her self-esteem. She trained hard and asked for help when needed and studied to be the best she could to live up to certain expectations of her lineage. Most of all she wanted to change for her first love Naruto. She grew her hair out in hopes that it would make the orange clad ninja show more interest in her. Even though he noticed it was only because he didn't think anything further from friendship.

When the war had ended and she was invited by Naruto to talk by their old academy he had very gently turned her down and together they agreed that they would still be friends. However, that didn't stop her from crying when he walked away and was out of sight. She had grabbed onto her hair like it was a life line and kept crying until the sun had set. Even now about two years later when she was happily married she still kept it long.

She was absentmindedly walking through town with these thoughts and she started to tug at the ends hoping to keep the frizz down. She sighed when the action did nothing to help and started to roam around. The sun was once again trying to scorch her hair and she wanted nothing more than to find a bucket of water to dunk her head in. Suddenly she stopped and backed up a couple of steps when she noticed a door with a scissors icon carved into it. She grabbed her hair to look at it once more before walking in.

Hinata knew that Gaara wasn't one to go for looks but that didn't stop her from worrying about her sudden change. She had told the stylist about her problems and the woman simply gave a suggestion that she couldn't say no to. Her hair no longer cascaded down all the way to her lower back instead it was cut until her hair reached a little below the shoulders and was all one length. It was definitely a change but with this haircut she knew that it would be easier to handle. It was so simple really that she was surprised that no one thought of it before. If it was too hot she could put it up in a ponytail without any hair still covering her neck and creating a sauna. Since she also thinned it out it didn't frizz up as much and the new look made her think once again about her changing but this time not because of her clan and Naruto but for herself and her comfort.

The only problem she had left was her husband. She wasn't certain whether or not he liked long hair but she prayed he wouldn't fuss too much. She started to giggle at the thought of her Gaara creating a fuss. Her giggle must've notified Gaara that she was right outside his office because he simply used his sand to open the door as a gesture to say come in. She swallowed and walked in with her head held high.

He was at his desk with his hair covering his eyes because he leaned over slightly to better do his paperwork. She knew how busy he was and was never upset when he talked to her but still kept writing. If anything she was happy she couldn't be claimed to be a nuisance by the council if he could keep working while she was around.

"I'm sorry."

She was startled from her thoughts enough that she let out a quiet gasp. He heard it though and thought that it was more of a scoff rather than a gasp and finally looked up to apologize once more for upsetting her when he noticed what she actually looked like. She fidgeted a little but stayed put until he was ready. It didn't take long before he got up and walked right in front of her and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry."

"W-What?"

"You changed it because of what I said earlier today didn't you? I didn't really mean it...well maybe I did but it was only because it was so different from my hair."

She blinked a couple times before starting to laugh. He stopped stroking her hair to look at her with a pout that only could be seen with Hyuuga eyes.

"I was being sincere."

She calmed herself down by putting a hand to her mouth and making the laughter stop. "Oh Gaara I know that but it was so cute. Y-You really thought you could upset me so much that I would cut my hair." She smiled up at him while wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him closer. She snuggled her head on his shoulder so her face could be on his neck. When she talked again her breath would caress his jaw making him feel tingles only she could provide. "I cut it because I thought with a new place and new life maybe a new look wouldn't hurt. U-Unless of course you don't like it then m-maybe I could convince someone to give me extensions or something."

"No I really do like it besides it makes you happy."

One of his hands was rubbing her back while the other gripped firmly on her hip to keep her close. He looked over at her and let his lips curve up in his special small smile. She moved closer to him and was more than happy to feel her lips connect with his while the hand that was on her back moved into her hair.

After a few more chaste kisses and some not so innocent kisses he finally realeased his hold on her to finish up some much needed work on his desk. What she said made lots of sense and when he looked up into a mirror on the side wall he couldn't help but think maybe he needed a new look too...

The next day when Hinata came into the office to bring him tea she almost dropped the tray at the horror she saw. Her husband who usually had wild spikes now had it smoothed over by gel. She could only describe it as well...ugly.

"Gaara? Are you okay?"

He looked up at her and smiled expectantly. "New wife and new husband work well don't you think?" She wanted so much to say no but with him giving such a happy look that he did well by her it was hard to tell him. So instead she set the tray down and walked around to be by his side. She reached out to touch it and then smelled something familiar.

"I-Is that my old hair gel?"

He nodded. "I found most of your old hair stuff in a drawer and experimented."

She couldn't imagine him experimenting so she made sure to block her imagination before her laughter would take over the conversation and make him feel hurt.

"I know what would make you look better. May I?"

He nodded and felt her hands go in his hair before ruffling it. Shocked he stayed still until she stopped and then moved to fix up his tea looking satisfied. He looked at the side mirror and saw his hair go back to what it was before.

"Hinata it looks the same as yesterday."

"I know that sweetie. Now cream or sugar?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "You know what I like. Why are you avoiding my obvious confusion?"

She sighed and decided it was time to rip off the band-aid. "Gaara...s-sometimes people don't realize that they don't look as um h-handsome as they think they do so they need other opinions first." Okay, maybe not rip it off but still she said it.

"Oh..."

"N-Not that you aren't handsome! You're plenty handsome...I-I mean it's just I love you just the way you are and there's no reason to change your hair l-like I did."

Her face practically had steam coming off it she was so flustered. Gaara was upset until he saw his wife worried about hurting him. He really could care less about the hair he just wanted her approval and not for her to leave him behind as she moved forward. Seeing as she acted like she was now he couldn't help but smile. While she continued to ramble he stood up and moved close to her so he could caress her face.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"W-Well of course who wouldn't?!"

When he chuckled she puffed out her cheeks and lightly hit his chest. She was glad he accepted her new hairstyle and her opinion, it made her feel like she had some self worth. She also was glad that he didn't ask how she knew what looked better for him. She didn't want to explain that a certain hair stylist was a fan girl for the kazekage because of how great his red locks were and that during Hinata's haircut the stylist said she would make the person who changed it have bad hair for the rest of their lives. Hinata gulped thinking about what could've happened. She loved her new hairstyle and didn't want it to to be worse than her original hair just like she didn't want her husband to experience the same fate. Plus she didn't want some crazy lady coming after her with scissors. That would be one bad hair day.

 **So cheesy at the end but I just wasn't satisfied with Gaara's new hair I mean why?! So I fixed it the best way I knew how with Hinata fixing it for us fangirls! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
